


A Lone Wolf Fashion Love Story

by LamaraLily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Fashion AU, Jealous Peter, Language, M/M, Omega Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Peter, Sassy Stiles, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamaraLily/pseuds/LamaraLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski, unfortunate omega, has somehow landed himself a paid internship in one of the most prestigious fashion companies around. On top of trying to keep his job and not embarrass himself in the process, he has to completely try and ignore how stupidly attractive his boss is. </p><p>Or: An ABO office AU where a distant alpha boss and his snarky omega intern fall in love through ups and downs of adventures in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Omega in the Office

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance about this POS. This has divulged from the Steter Secret Santa [one-shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5504021) into a complete monster. This is really boring for a first chapter but getting out background always sucks. Starting fics just sort of suck in general. There also wasn't a good place to end it so it just sort of ends...
> 
> Special thanks to my good friend [Brooke](http://killjoywhatsername.tumblr.com/) who stayed up til like 3am to read this piece of shit even though I was too tired and didn't post it! Give her some silent applause for also inspiring and forcing me to write this. It would not have been created without her - she has corrupted me into the Steter fandom.

~

 

“Mr. Hale would like his morning report with his coffee today. Please see to that.” Stiles nodded and nervously put together the reports along with the coffee on the silver tray provided. He internally rolled his eyes at the traditional set-up, but hey, it was a damn good job. Well even “good” was probably a relative term. He had an internship in the Lone Wolf Fashion Company.

 

 

Even though society preached equality, everyone knew it was complete bullshit. Omegas usually were stuck in secretarial positions or were married off young so they would just do housework for the rest of their days. Neither of these positions suited Stiles well, he tended to be too snarky for the usual docile secretary position and he was absolute shit at housework. When he lived in Beacon Hills with his dad they tended to split housework meaning he could generally be pretty lazy on his end. His dad had never tried to force the “traditions” onto his omega son after he presented, which Stiles thanks him for everyday.

After graduation he and Scott actually stayed together. They both rented out an apartment on the north end of San Francisco. Scott attended the University on a scholarship for lacrosse – big surprise there. The alpha had told Stiles multiple times that he could get accepted too, but Stiles highly doubted it. Omegas tended to “accidently” slip through the cracks on admission to most colleges. Stiles decided he was going to get a job, and not just any job. He was going to just fuck everything and try to get a job at one of the largest fashion industries in the country. Looking back, he wasn’t sure if it was because of spite or actual interest in the industry… probably spite.

Either way, he ended up scoring an interview for a paid internship after insistently calling the company every day for a week. After an intense interview with one Derek Hale, he was given a physical to assure he was unbonded, provided with high-end suppressants, and bam; he got the job. Of course the first day he was there he was told that it was simply to raise support for the company since they could now say they were “hiring all presentations.” But hey, if he just had to be the token omega to get paid $15 an hour for _real_ work, he’d happily oblige.

He was hired along with three other interns to be split among the office. They were two betas and an alpha so he didn’t feel as behind as he could have if they had all been alphas. The interns were divided among the major directors of the company. He was appointed to Mr. Hale, or the other Mr. Hale. He found out that he was working for the Mr. Hale also known as Peter, Derek Hale was simply called the Director in the company. He didn’t understand why he out of all the directors got the title as _the_ Director but whatever. After that interview he’d call Derek Hale anything he asked. That man was scary as fuck. He was pretty sure that his balls had shriveled up in fear during the questioning.

However, after meeting Mr. Hale he would admit that he didn’t know what scary was. His first meeting of the man was the most intense moment of his life. Peter had a really intense, calculating, scary factor about him while Derek was just plain scary. There was something much more terrifying about a man that seemed like he could see through your soul. 

The moment he walked into the room to introduce himself, he felt as if he was being tested. Piercing blue eyes intensely watched every move he made as he sat down in front of the large desk. Not only was this man terrifying but he was undeniably attractive as well. Thick brown hair was parted and gelled perfectly in place while slight scruff lined the strong jawline. His strong alpha musk floated around the office, which only seemed to amplify his stupid attractiveness. This man could probably be on the front-page of a magazine – in fact he probably already had now that Stiles thought about it.

“So I got the omega hmm.” The world suddenly seemed to disappear around him. Stiles was going to shit himself… He was going to ruin this nice, velvet, blue chair because he was going to fucking shit his pants in front of his new boss. Peter thankfully continued despite the fact Stiles was probably gaping like a fish.

“So you are…” He squinted at the paper in front of him with a slight frown. After a few seconds the man turned his glare onto Stiles. “Care to enlighten me on how to pronounce this.” Those blue eyes seemed to paralyze him to the chair.

“Uhh, uhh” Eloquent, very eloquent. “I’m Stiles Stilinski, sir.” Peter nodded slowly and wrote something down on his paper.

“Alright then Stilinski. You are to address me as Mr. Hale always. I am a very busy man on a very busy schedule. I will require you to read through this,” he thrust out a hefty stack of papers for Stiles to take, “as well as being ready to come to my beck and call. I will email you my schedule every Sunday and will expect you to be aware of all that I require of you that week. Understood?”

Stiles nodded eagerly. The glare intensified and the man raised an eyebrow in question. “Uh, I mean yes. Understood.”

“Yes, what.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Good boy, Stilinski. I think we’ll get along just fine.” Something heated in the brunette’s stomach as he stood on wobbly knees to leave. “Report to me first thing at nine tomorrow.” A part of Stiles died when he had shut the door behind him. Holy shit… he had just embarrassed himself in front of his new boss… his stupidly attractive boss…

His first day had been a wreck after the terrible meeting with Peter. He had managed to run smack into Derek Hale while making his way to his desk, spilled coffee all over himself, and then had to be educated on the ins and outs of jeggings and leggings so he could sort through hundreds of pages in teen style. Five couldn’t roll around fast enough. He immediately made his way home to forget that first day ever happened.

Stiles had read through the stack of absolute bullshit that Peter had handed him and had worked pretty incident free for that first week. His job had gotten easier the more he learned about what was considered “in-style.” Basically he shifted through all the designs that were sent in by smaller companies and had to pull out ones that could possibly be considered to be picked up by the company directors. Stiles also only saw his boss maybe twice a day: once to give him reports on a tray in the morning and once when Peter came back from lunch. This meant Stiles only had two opportunities a day to make a complete fool of himself. Surprisingly enough he hadn’t embarrassed himself since that first day. 

Stiles made acquaintances with the other interns in the week he had been there as well. The two betas were actually pretty cool and he could see perhaps making them friends in the future. He had gotten shit for being an omega by the alpha intern but he could handle that. He had been gifted with quick wit and a sharp tongue that hadn’t failed him yet.

 

 

Stiles made his way to the door marked _Director Peter Hale_ with the coffee and reports. With a large breath in, he balanced the silver tray on his hand and knocked on the office door. It was week two, he hadn’t fucked up too badly yet, he had a great job that paid, and he was Stiles Stilinski. He could do this 

“Come in.”

Ok, maybe he was being too optimistic. He mentally steeled himself to just get through the next fifteen minutes without embarrassing himself, a feat much harder said than done.

 

 

~


	2. Shopping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is not thrilled with Stiles's wardrobe choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments (even if I never commented back)! I was completely blown away and they get me writing faster! This chapter is a little short for what I normally like to do, however, if I want to try and update weekly they might be only around 1.5 or 2k. (my spacing may be funny - I'll fix it later)
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Brooke who reads this before I release it upon the poor public!
> 
> Updates should start being on Fridays or Saturdays depending on my schedule. :)

~

 

 

“Come in.”

 

Stiles opened the door and brought Peter the reports and coffee. The silence was intense as it always was when he took the items off the tray to set in front of Peter. However, instead of dismissing Stiles like normal Peter motioned him to stand at the side of his desk. Stiles felt himself panicking. He was getting fired, no doubt about it…

 

“So Stilinski, is the clothing I’ve seen so far the best you have to offer?”

 

“What?” Stiles was taken off guard and almost dropped the tray in his hands. This was not what he was expecting. Getting fired, yes. Getting asked about how he dressed, not so much. He had been trying to wear decent clothing, but then again he knew for a fact he had worn the plaid shirt he was wearing today twice already. He hadn’t been really fashionable in high school. He mostly focused on comfort, though he did buy a new pair of black slacks for this job. He had been planning to get more appropriate clothing after his first paycheck.

 

“I asked if you have anything else to wear other than the trash you’ve been wearing.” Stiles blinked. “You do know that a plethora of plaid shirts won’t cut it if you have to be seen with me. As my assistant there are certain expectations you will be held to.” He ran a hand through his dark hair with an irritated sigh. “What does my schedule look like after my lunch break.”

 

Stiles snapped back to attention. “You don’t have a meeting until 2 o’clock, sir.”

 

“Pencil in that I’ll be busy between lunch and two. I also need you to look through these designs before lunch preferably.” Stiles groaned internally as he took the large stack while nodding.

 

“Good boy.” Stiles tried to ignore the feelings that came when Peter said those words. Peter had a habit of saying this to him quite frequently. “Leave me to my work Stilinski.”    

 

“Yes, sir.” Stiles briskly left the office and made his way to his small desk. He made a mental note to raid Scott’s closet tonight. Maybe he could find something that his asshole boss would find acceptable.

 

-

 

He had just finished going through the designs when a knuckle rapped against his desk. His brown eyes shot up to find Peter Hale standing over his desk with sunglasses in hand.

 

“Let’s get going Stilinski.” Stiles furrowed his brow in confusion.

 

“Where are we going, sir?”

 

“Lunch, now come. No more questions.” Stiles numbly got up and grabbed his wallet before following Peter outside. They were walking side-by-side down the sidewalk and Stiles felt the silence awkwardly closing in around them. Bosses normally didn’t walk their interns to lunch did they? He opened his mouth to say something a few times only to close it again.

 

Peter was suddenly ushering him into a very expensive looking clothing store. Before Stiles could question anything, Peter had taken his arm and was leading him over to the counter.

 

“I’m going to need fourteen full business and casual business attire for my assistant here. Money doesn’t matter, just make him look halfway decent and current.”

 

Stiles was pulled and ushered by two betas into a fitting room, while completely losing sight of Peter.

 

“Wait! Mr. Hale!?” The only answer he got were words of encouragement as the two women poked and prodded him with a measuring tape. Stiles had never been a fan of shopping and this was complete hell. He had article after article pushed his way. The ladies kept tuttering about:

 

“That’s definitely his color.” “Oh! Too large, you want to show off some form.” “That seems too old for him.”

 

He began to lose track of everything that was being considered a “keeper” after the first 5 outfits he had tried on. After what felt like ages, the women had acquired a large pile of clothing they had dubbed acceptable.

 

Peter met him outside the dressing room but didn’t address Stiles. “I’m assuming you found something acceptable for him?”

 

“Oh yes, sir! The boy looks quite handsome in the clothing we picked out. We think you’ll be pleased.” The two women were escorting them over to the counter while they kept informing Peter on how perfect the outfits were. Stiles found it quite ridiculous.

 

“We will also be needing shoes.” Peter was spreading out the clothes on the counter while looking at them with a critical eye.

 

“What would you be wanting Mr. Hale?” The two betas stood at attention. Peter was silent as he started putting shirts with pants, a few hums here and there when he moved things around. Stiles nervously looked to the two women hoping to get insight if he was suppose so say anything or just stand there awkwardly in silence. Unfortunately, they seemed to just be standing there completely enraptured with watching Peter move the clothes around. If it were possible the two betas would definitely have stars in their eyes. It was sort of ridiculous how they were looking at Peter like he was a God. But then again maybe Stiles was missing something…. He’d have to Google Peter when he got home.

 

“I’ll need a navy pair, a brown pair, and…” Peter eyed Stiles’s shoes distastefully, “an actual decent pair of black shoes as well.” The women were off in a flash as Stiles stared down at his shoes. Sure they had a small scuff on the side, but he thought they looked fine.

 

The women came back holding three pairs of shoes like they were some majestic item to be worshipped. Stiles was forced to try on each pair and check the fit. Of course the women were right on track and had picked his perfect size.

 

Stiles was still in a haze as both Peter and him were led to the counter again. He was still waiting for Peter to say, “Just kidding! You’re fired.” Stiles was snapped out of his haze as the two betas finished ringing up the total.

 

“Alright, sir. Your total is – “ Peter cut them off by handing them a black card and shaking his head slightly.

 

“Woah! Wait! You can’t just buy me all these clothes!” Stiles was panicking internally. How much had those clothes cost?? Probably a fucking fortune! Definitely waaaay more than he could probably ever afford!

 

“I can and I will.” Peter was sending him his classic glare again. “You are _my_ assistant and if I want to be seen with you I’m going to dress you in something _I_ want you to be seen in. Case closed.” Stiles was shaking his head adamantly.

 

“But –“

 

“Here you are, sir. Thank you for your purchase. Have a wonderful day.”

 

Peter sent Stiles a winning smile with a challenge in his eyes. “Already done.” Stiles gawked openly at his boss as he was handed the two bags.

 

“I expect to never see another hideous plaid shirt on you again.”

 

“Yes, sir……”

 

“Good boy.”

 

- 

 

That night he had Scott help him sort out his new clothes. He ended up with enough outfits to last him two weeks before he had to re-wear anything. Of course he also had a list from Peter of what outfits went together and which shoes to wear. That was what the rest of their lunch was spent doing. Peter even _labeled_ the clothes so Stiles couldn’t fuck up.

 

“Holy shit dude. That’s a lot of money sitting right there.” Scott was hanging up a turquoise dress shirt before turning around to give Stiles a disbelieving look. “So wait… YOUR boss bought you all of this??”

“Yeah, I told him not to but then he went off on some tangent about how I need to look good if I’m going to be seen with him blah blah blah.”

 

“Is he...” Scott coughed awkwardly. “Is he trying to sleep with you?”

 

“Wha? No. Definitely a no. I mean why would he want to sleep with this, I mean I’m-” Stiles’ face was heating up just the mention of his boss being into him. Oh god, he didn’t need those pictures in his head.

 

“Just be careful ‘kay? Like it’s just… You know. Alpha boss, omega assistant. People are really fucked up…” Scott’s scent changed and Stiles could smell the protective musk taking over the room.  


“Yeah, yeah. Trust me, I can take care of myself quite well Scott.” Stiles rolled his eyes as he threw the last pair of new dress shoes in the closet. “Now help me match these together since they all have a special label specifically made. We can order a pizza later - I need a good game of Mario Cart with my favorite friend to forget this weird day.”

 

Scott laughed and nodded. “Whatever you say. I’m going to have to crush you on Rainbow Road though. Bros or no, Rainbow Road is serious business.”

 

“You can try sucker.”

 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next time: "I will require you to help me at my photoshoot for Fashion Weekly tomorrow at 5am. Do you think you can handle that Stilinski?"


	3. Magazine Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to help Peter in a magazine shoot while dealing with a personal assistant from hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive? Crazy right. I should be able to start updating more frequently now that I've finished moving into a new house. Yay! 
> 
> My friend hasn't even read this and I've only glanced at it so I apologize about grammar mistakes beforehand. I JUST WANTED TO PUBLISH THIS! I've been pushing to write this chapter through some terrible writer's block so it may seemed rushed or forced - because it is. I'll probably read this through sometime tomorrow and fix mistakes but without further ado...

 

 

~

Stiles buttoned his new black, dress coat and turned to look in the mirror. He pulled at the collar awkwardly and adjusted the white shirt beneath it. He gave himself a wink and threw finger guns up at his reflection. Stiles had to admit it, he looked pretty damn good. Peter definitely knew his stuff. The clothing hugged at his waist giving him some shape while the pants hugged his ass _just_ enough to be professional yet attractive.

 

Stiles worried his bottom lip as he stared out the bus window deep in thought. What if Peter didn’t approve of his clothes? What if he had somehow switched around the items and put them together wrong? Intrusive thoughts filled his head and made him more and more anxious as the bus approached the Square.

 

He made his way off the bus and began walking the block up to Lone Wolf Fashion’s building. The closer he neared, the slower his steps became. He felt like he was walking to his own execution.

 

The entrance was completely empty of employees other than Carrie Hudson keeping stationed at the front desk. Ms. Hudson was a young, blonde beta, probably only a few years older than Stiles, yet somehow she managed to act way older. The few times Stiles had tried to be friendly with her she told him to get back to work and ignored any other attempts at conversation.

 

Stiles walked to the side of the desk and coughed softly to get Carrie’s attention. She lifted a slim, pale finger as she finished jotting something down in the planner that sat in front of her. He twiddled his thumbs absently as he waited for her full attention. The blonde finally glanced up boredly and quickly returned to her task only to have her widened gaze jump to his again.

 

“Woah! Stilinski! Wow…” She coughed and her cheeks reddened, a feat Stiles thought impossible. Carrie had never showed any emotion to Stiles before let alone embarrassment. “You look- wow… I mean-” she cleared her throat again, “Very appropriate for being an intern at this company.” It was as if a switch had flipped and she was back to good old cold Ms. Hudson instantly.

 

“Here are your files for the day,” she fished out a stack of red folders and set them in front of Stiles, “and Mr. Hale has asked that you go see him immediately this morning, don’t worry about sorting files beforehand.”

 

Stiles grabbed the stack of folders and thanked her absentmindedly as he left for his small desk. He was still puzzled on why she had seemed so starstruck at his appearance. He looked good but he didn’t think he looked _that_ good. As long as he could keep his job and keep Ms. Hudson off his ass he’d be grateful.

 

* * *

 

 

He went about the morning routine of preparing Peter’s coffee and picked up the silver tray for delivery. Every time he saw his reflection in the silver he’d stare at it in disgust. Just another daily reminder of how he was just some stupid omega in over his head.

 

Stiles held the tray in one hand and knocked on closed door.

 

“Mr. Hale?”

 

“Come in.”

 

Stiles carefully walked into the room and sat the silver tray down and went about setting the coffee cup on Peter’s desk when the older man finally looked up. Stiles swallowed as he swore he saw the pupils in the blue eyes dilate. He looked away quickly to make sure he didn’t spill the coffee. A few moments passed before Peter spoke up.

 

“You look very nice Stilinski. I approve.” When Stiles looked up there was a small smile tugging the man’s face as he nodded in thought. “Yes, I am good at what I do.” Stiles couldn’t tell if he was talking to Stiles or himself so he just nodded along.

 

“Now back to why I had you originally come to me first thing today. "Fashion Weekly has decided they want to do a spread on each of the directors of the company. I will require you to help me at my photo-shoot tomorrow at 5am. Do you think you can handle that Stilinski?"

 

Stiles felt his soul shriveling up and life leaving his body. He hadn’t gotten up before 8am in… well a long time! This meant he’d have to be up by 4am the next day to get to the office on time.

 

“Stilinski?” Stiles blinked a few times in response. Before he could coherently form words the door burst open behind him to reveal Derek Hale looking down at some important looking papers.

 

“Hey Peter! So I got the numbers from the summer output. What do you think we should do for winter because-” Derek looked up from his papers and the stunned look on his face was undeniable. “Well hello there Stiles,” Stiles swore he heard a small growl from behind him but it was too low to really tell, “you look very nice. The new style suits you very well.” There was a hunger in Derek’s eyes that Stiles could read clearly and made him shift his weight uncomfortably while stammering for a reply.

 

Derek ignored the stammering and looked away from Stiles to only address Peter.

  
“You really didn’t do it justice when you told me you ‘cleaned’ him up. I’d say-” Derek didn’t get to finish whatever he was going to say.

 

“Stilinski! Be here tomorrow prepared to do whatever minimal task I may need done. I also need the fall output reports on my desk by the end of the day. Get to it. ” Stiles hurriedly left the room still feeling the two gazes of blue and hazel following him out. What the hell was that about? Maybe either of the two were nearing their rut? Yeah, that was it. He just needed to stay out of all the office alphas’ hair and do his job.

 

There were no other strange incidents that day. Everyone seemed to embrace the new wardrobe very graciously and by the end of the day he was just back to being a normal intern. Sometimes he felt that eyes lingered on his form too long but he quickly got over being self-conscious and blushing. He was Stiles Stilinski and he had a nice ass! So what if others thought so too!?

 

* * *

 

The bus ride to the office the next morning was a nightmare. Stiles kept nodding off and jolting awake after hitting his forehead against the window. Scott had promised to wake up with him at the same time that morning so he wouldn’t suffer by himself. As nice as that had sounded, after only 15 minutes Scott had fallen asleep while sitting at the small dining table.

 

Scott had tilted his head back so his mouth was wide open, his legs were splayed out on both sides of the table as his arms hung on either side of his body. He was slumped enough that his fingers were grazing the floor. Stiles was actually amazed he could sleep in that position. Normally he was the one known to be like the exorcist in his sleep, not Scott.

 

After some prodding, Scott had apologized incoherently and somehow walked himself back to bed before Stiles had to leave to catch the bus. Now he was suffering alone once again as his body refused to be awake. It was still dark outside as he trudged to the glass building.

 

The building only had some of the lights on and even Ms. Hudson’s desk was empty. No one in their right minds would be up so early, unless your name was Peter Hale….

 

Stiles immediately went about making himself the largest cup of coffee he could manage without putting him into full cardiac arrest. He found a note on the outside of Peter’s door instructing him to go down in the basement in the first white room.

 

The basement was actually pretty exciting given that Stiles had never come down here before. There were “black rooms” on the left and “white rooms” on the right. Each room was either completely black or white and were large enough to accommodate camera equipment as well as probably twelve people comfortably.

 

He couldn’t miss Peter and the crew of three people doing his makeup in the first white room he passed.

 

“Ah Stilinski, I see you did manage to crawl your way to me this morning.” He gave Stiles a once over and raised a brow. “A little worse for wear, but I am impressed.” Stiles felt himself die a little on the inside as a bustling red-head beta pushed Stiles to the side to continue to apply some tan powder to Peter’s face.

 

He stood uncomfortably finding himself extremely out of place. He had never even touched makeup other than the one time he had put eyeliner and blush on himself and Scott for a dare. Actually, those pictures were still probably on his phone somewhere…. He should probably delete those sometime. Peter would probably kill him before he let Stiles touch his face.

 

Peter seemed to finally notice that Stiles was staring at his shoes.

 

“Stilinski.” Stiles immediately stood to attention. “Take Ms. Sandra and go get the portfolios I have sitting beside my desk. I may need them when we start talking about posing.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Stiles couldn’t help but feel relieved to do anything to get him out of feeling useless, which in this situation: he definitely was. The red-head that had butted him out of her way put down her powder brushes and turned to face Stiles. She had a smile still plastered on her face but there was something in her eyes that he didn’t like. She gave two meaningful blinks and looked at him expectantly.

 

“Oh! Uh, yeah. Follow me” Stiles turned and led them both out of the black room and up the stairs to the actual office. They hadn’t said a word to each other since they had started walking upstairs so Stiles slipped back into his friendly nature.

 

“So Sandra is it?” She didn’t turn to look at him and simply nodded her head while a frown was plastered on her face.

 

“You can call me Stiles.” He waited for a few seconds awkwardly waiting for a reply that never came. “I’m an intern here working under Mr. Hale. What do you do - I mean besides makeup on magazine shoots?” Sandra stayed silent and kept looking forward. The silence drug on and Stiles lost hope for receiving an answer when the red-head send a haughty glare his way.

 

“I am actually Mr. Hale’s personal assistant for now. Hopefully I’ll find a place in the company later.” Stiles babbled on about future plans to fill in the tense atmosphere that enveloped them both.

 

“Listen bitch, I don’t really care what you do for Mr. Hale. You’re just another stupid omega getting in the way of those who actually _can_ work.” She stopped abruptly, her eyes narrowed to slits. “I am Mr. Hale’s public assistant. I manage everything that happens in his career and I make sure everything goes according to a plan.” Stiles jolted when he felt the wall touch his back, not realizing she had backed him up. “Now instead of doing my job I’m having to go up with you, just so you can be busy and Peter won’t feel bad about hiring a worthless piece of trash like you.”

 

A smile spread on Sandra’s face but it seemed out of place with her intense eyes.

 

“So lets get going on this pointless errand so I can get back to real work.” Stiles stared on in shock as her clacking heels disappeared up the stairs. He couldn’t place exactly how he felt in the moment. He felt angry tears burning his eyes but he wouldn’t let them fall. He would _not_ allow her words to be correct, he wasn’t a little bitch or worthless. Stiles had to just get through the day, it was only one day with the fiery red-head and he’d probably never see her again.

 

He pressed his palms into his eyes and the burning slowly left. Stiles licked his lips and composed himself as he followed the clacking up into the actual office. Neither Sandra nor Stiles said anything while they gathered the two portfolios propped on the side of Peter’s desk. The silenced remained even as they made it back to the white room.

 

In the ten minutes they had been gone the room had filled with people. There was a photographer pulling out a tripod and four new people setting up beaming lights. Peter was still sitting in the makeup chair with people bustling around him. He was also talking to a short alpha who appeared to be the head of the shoot.

 

“Sure, we can do a side profile too. Ah. Stilinski, Sandra, I see you have returned successfully.” Peter shot a crooked grin to both of them. Stiles rolled his eyes internally. Peter had never been this nice in the office before, probably just for good show.

 

“Yes, yes. Peter. Anything I can do to help, I always will.” Sandra let out a nervous chuckle as she handed Peter the portfolio. Stiles caught the hint of a blush on her cheeks. Oh… Ohh. That explained a lot.

 

Peter was either ignoring the obvious attraction or was really oblivious to Sandra’s crush. He went straight on to business.

 

“Stiles, I have talked to Sully here and he has told me everything is pretty much covered on help. You will simply be my water boy for the shoot. You’ll supply me with water between every reposition or when I call on you.” Stiles nodded while mentally noting where the cooler was.

 

“Until that time you will help Sandra place portfolio pieces in the backdrop where Sully says.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The plump, latino man that was talking to Peter earlier grabbed Stiles by the shoulder in a flurry of motion and began dragging him over to the plain white backdrop.

 

“You are Stiles then? Call me Sully! I’m excited to get to work with one so young today.” Sully had pressed Stiles to his side and was waving his other hand excitedly in front of them as if he was trying to place his thoughts into reality.

 

“I’m, happy to work with you today too?” It came out as a question since Stiles was still surprised over how happy and friendly Sully seemed. He didn’t even call out about him being an omega.

 

“Good, good...” Sully was leading Stiles over to a corner that had what looked to be a door frame? Maybe a window frame? “I want to tell you my vision and I need you to help me convince Peter to get a little crazy. I keep telling him he should really try something other than the classic, handsome approach but he just won’t listen.” Sully stopped them both to put his hand up to his cheek and pouted his lips. Stiles was just smiling and nodding by this point. Sully was great but he also spoke 300 words per minute so he was having a hard time picking up on everything.

 

“I want Mr. Hale standing in this window frame here,” he left Stiles’ side to show him the pose of him stepping through the frame, “and boy do I want to spray his hair blue.” Stiles let out a guffaw before he caught himself by biting his fist. Sully was looking at him expectantly.

 

“Sorry.” He let out another huff of air at the image in his head. “I just can’t picture Peter saying yes to anything that… eccentric.” Sully let out a sigh and rolled his eyes while nodding.

 

“Yes, yes. I know you’re right. Just wishful thinking you know.” Sully dropped the pose and gave Stiles a wink. “I’d pay good money to see that man get a little fun in a photo shoot.” A laugh escaped the short man. “Can you even picture Mr. Hale with blue hair?!” Sully laughed at his own joke while Stiles only shook his head with a grin on his face.

 

“Mr. Sully we really need to get these pictures framing the chair if we want to try and keep on schedule.” Sandra interrupted the moment. The red-head didn’t even glance at Stiles when approaching the two of them.

 

Through the grace of some benevolent power, Stiles managed to get through lining the pictures on the backdrop with the grouchy beta woman. Two times she had almost toppled him over while trying to “fix” what wasn’t straight, even though Stiles had repeatedly looked at the grids lining the walls to make sure his photos were straight.

 

Sully clapped his hands and suddenly the room was filled with flurry of movement from all over. Sandra had immediately grabbed his arm and had drug him into a back corner while crews grabbed light rods and were lining them up around the chair that Peter had moved to sometime in the chaos.

 

“Begin!” Sully’s voice rang out in the room and the lights immediately shut off. The only lights left were those beaming down on Peter’s form. Stiles was taken away by how beautiful the lights made the alpha look. Or handsome?? No, beautiful was the right word. The light softened his skin, which made his jaw line and cheekbones looked etched by a god. His thick lips were pulled into a knowing smirk and his blue eyes sparkled like shards of piercing sapphire.

 

 _Snap out of it Stiles!_ He told himself as he shook his head once. His boss was extremely attractive, yes. But that was all he was; someone nice to look at who paid his bills.

 

The photoshoot ended in a little over two hours. Stiles spent the entire time sitting on the cooler trying not to fall asleep. Peter had made it seem like he was going to be doing a lot of work but the alpha had only asked for water once during the entire shoot.

 

“Hey Stilinski.” A hand nudged his shoulder softly. Stiles startled from his slumped position on the cooler to look into Peter’s amused face. “You did good this morning. I’m glad to call you my intern.” Stiles only blinked stupidly at his boss. He literally took him one water bottle in two hours… On top of that his personal assistant had a personal vendetta against him and yet Peter told him he did good?

 

“Normally this is when people say thanks.” Stiles mouth went into a small “o” shape as he wrapped his mind around the fact he had been praised.

 

“Yeah, uh. Thanks.”

  
Peter looked at him expectantly.

 

 “I mean, thank you, sir.” Peter’s lips curved into a small smile.

 

“Good boy.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles got home exhausted that day but with an envelope with his full name written on the front. It was his first paycheck! He bit his bottom lip in a smile as he slowly opened the white paper.

 

“Holy hell!” He almost dropped the check when he saw the number. It was more than he ever thought he’d make when he found out he had been deemed an omega. He had enough for rent that month and even some extra. Peter had even given him a “photoshoot bonus” that was definitely more than what had been discussed of his earnings in the first meeting.

 

It was almost like Peter was treating him like a full time employee, an employee that wasn’t an omega. Maybe he had a shot at going places in this company after all!

 

 

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason for the "good boy" I promise! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. You can always ask me questions here or on [my tumblr](http://lamaralily.tumblr.com/).


End file.
